


Sunset

by Miss_Mansfeld



Series: Readanne [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post, Readanne, kinda cheesy, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mansfeld/pseuds/Miss_Mansfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fanfic about Anne and Mary watching a sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Anne was sitting on the ship watching the sunset. She was progably thinking about Mary because when she appeared and placed a hand on Anne's shoulders she asked:

-Dear Mary what are you doing here?

-I was searching for you, my little Anne.

-So you aren't a lad at all?

Mary smirked:

-No, I am a lass just like you.

Anne smiled back:

-You know, that doesn't change anything. I mean I fell in love with you when I knew you as James Kidd. And now you are Mary Read and I love you even more.

With those words she placed a hand on Mary's cheek touching the scar on her eye. The other woman grabbed the hand that caressed her face so gently and placed a kiss on the fingertips:

-I love you too, beautiful Annie.

They holded each other's hands and watched the sunset. It was a truly romantic scene for both of them. Anne felt like there are butterflies inside her stomach and Mary was happy because now she knew how Anne felt towards her and she was comforted that the redhead still loved her even after she revealed her true self.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work in the fandom also it turned out a bit cheesy but at least I tried therefore no one should criticize me. It is setted in my AU in which everything is pink and prefect


End file.
